When I Was Your Man
by DuckTailXox
Summary: This story is a long one shot I wrote about Audrey and her new neighbor. Follow her on her little adventure that she only dreamed of getting. ONESHOT Please read this story as it means a lot to me when people read it and review it! Thanks, Ducky...


When I Was Your Man

**AN: So, I had this little (long) one shot idea while I was doing my history essay and listening to McFly, naturally. When I was listening to Tom's cover of When I was your man I had an idea. This story took a lot of brain power, so I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed it and told me what you thought! So, here it is!**

Audrey POV:

"Wow, look at this place! Its massive! I bagsy the biggest room!" my little brother Joey shouted, racing upstairs to find his room.

"Oh no you don't little man, the biggest room is mine!" My Dad shouted, racing after him. I sighed, I guess I'll just stay down here then. I turned my music up and put my other headphone in, its not like anyone is going to try and talk to me anyway. You see, my Mum had just left us and Dad got a new job in LA so we've moved out here. 'A change of scenery will be good for you!'Dad said, but he's wrong. He just said that as he wanted to get out of that hell hole. I just had to up and leave all my friends behind, not even having the chance to say goodbye. It just came out of the blue, suddenly Dad stood up and said we're moving to LA. I had no choice in the matter as it was what he and Joey wanted so, naturally, I was dragged along for the ride. At least I have my phone to text my friends back home, though only one will actually talk to me. The others all think I've abandoned them. At least I've still got Natasha, or Tash, as everyone calls her.

So, in this house there's a 4 year old annoying as hell boy, a 30 year old single dad with two kids and a 15 year old girl with no friends and a 'terrible attitude' as I was told by my teacher. So its new school, new friends, new house... I just want the same, not new. Well, there's no point whining about it, I have to investigate this house. It really is massive. The front hall stretches on for miles, the spiral staircase goes up about 5 levels, the TV is enormous. Its just generally huge, compared to our tiny cottage in Kent. But oh well, I loved that shack!

"Audrey! Your rooms the loft! Get your ass up there!" my dad hollered sown the stairs. Lovely, I feel so welcome. I trudged up the stairs, careful to step on the toy giraffe sat on the stairs belonging to my brother. When I got to room I realised it wasn't so bad. It was huge! The roof was really low but oh well, I'm short. On one side was a giant cupboard that took up the whole wall, that was a cool triangle shape so it fitted in the wall properly. Then on the other side was a desk with my laptop on it, there was my guitar on the windowsill and the bed near the hatch to get up here with. I love how everyone else has stairs to their rooms and I have a hatch so I have to heave myself up here, walking up five flights of steps beforehand. Sigh.

"AUDREY!DINNER!" Dad and Joey shouted up the stairs, I heard insane giggling after and sighed. I really do live with a bunch of kiddies. I jumped down the hatch to find Dad and Joey looking at me with stern faces, or trying to anyway.

"You should get a step for that! Both me and your brother cant jump up there." Dad said, following me down the stairs, Joey close behind.

"I know, that's why I don't have one." I said, then proceeding to completely ignore their existences.

At the dinner table Dad started rambling. All I caught from it was

"I'm going out tonight with Joey. Audrey, stay here and guard the house like a good girl." I heard Joey snigger. OK, so now I'm just the guard dog, cheers Dad. I just rolled my eyes, got up and made way to my room. So I just sat, on my windowsill, for ages. I finally heard Dad and Joey leave, by the giggling and the slam of the front door, a sound I'm far too familiar with. I sighed, house to myself, yet again. It only took me a second to decide what I was going to do. I quickly grabbed my guitar and was immediately strumming random chords on my beautiful baby guitar. My only prized possession. I finally chose what I was going to play and started singing.

_You wait for a silence, I wait for a word  
Lie next to your frame, girl unobserved  
You change your position and you are changing me  
Casting these shadows where they shouldn't be_

_We're interrupted by the heat of the sun  
Trying to prevent what's already begun  
You're just a body, I can smell your skin  
And when I feel it, you're wearing thin_

_But I've got a plan  
Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say_

_'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me_

_Sat on your sofa, it's all broken springs  
This isn't the place for those violin strings  
I try out a smile and I aim it at you  
You must have missed it, you always do_

_But I've got a plan  
Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say_

_'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me_

_You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted  
You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted  
You wait, I wait, casting shadows_

_Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say_

_'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me_

_Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say_

_'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me_

after I finished singing I just sat for a while, clutching my guitar and staring out the window at the stars. I opened the window to get a better view and some nice cold air. Soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke up about three hours later and realised that the house was still quiet. I guess there doing another overnighter. They usually stay out having fun all night and then stay at a hotel, leaving me at home alone and wasting money. I went to get a banana and when I came back upstairs and jumped up my hatch I heard singing and the playing of one of my favourite songs.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

I slowly crept towards my window to see who it was.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man _

There, sitting in the middle of the neighbours loft room, which looks the same as mine, was a boy. He looked about the same age as me, but I couldn't really see as he was facing away from me. He had dirty blonde hair and from what I could see he looked like he still had his baby fat. It was cute though, not ugly.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

As he sung this he slowly turned around, spinning on the chair. I ducked down to make sure he didn't see me spying on him.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man _

that was when I realised he sang with his eyes closed. And I also realised that it was my house so I could listen to him through the window if I wanted. I sat back on the windowsill and stretched out my legs. They just reached the end. I smiled and tucked down so I could watch the strange boy. Now he was facing me I could see he was around my age and had a hilarious spiky hair do. Anyone else it would of looked hideous but on him it looked quite adorable.

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

He paused and opened his eyes. Straight away chocolate brown eyes were piercing into my green ones, staring at me. But he didn't show any emotion, he just started playing, still staring at me.

_I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man _

I started clapping and he smiled at me, I beamed right back. It was true, he was absolutely incredible! Once I had finished clapping he waved at me, I waved back. We both started laughing at this. I went to my desk and got a pad of paper and a pen. As soon as I turned around to go he looked at me with a look of sorrow like he thought I was going to leave him. Silly boy, like I was going anywhere. I began writing on the piece of paper.

'Hi!' It said. He smiled and ran to get a piece of paper himself. He immediately replied

'Hi!' right back. I grinned.

'I'm Tom, what's your name?' he wrote, I smiled and replied.

'I'm Audrey, Hi Tom.' he gave me a thoughtful look before writing.

'That's a very pretty name, like you!' he wrote. I laughed at that, flirting with paper, that was new. He gave me a confused look.

'Thanks, you're not so bad yourself!' I wrote back. He got up and bowed, making me fall of the windowsill laughing. He began to laugh at that.

'Hey, that wasn't funny! It really hurt!' I wrote, giving him a sarcastic sad face. He frowned too and wrote

'Sorry. And why are we writing with paper when we can hear each other perfectly?' he wrote. I closed my window.

'Not any more!' I replied with, a giant grin on my face. It was more mysterious with the paper. I decided I wanted to hear his voice later on.

'OK then... Do you want to meet up tomorrow? We could go to the park or something?' he wrote, looking at me with big brown eyes.

'I'd love to! But you have to promise to play to me again!' I replied. He nodded and waved goodbye. I did the same and he shut went downstairs. I guess he's gone to see his family. I sighed and lay down on my windowsill. I'll be sleeping here tonight.

I woke up the next morning to a tapping noise on my window. I rubbed my eyes and got up. Tom was poking my window with a violin bow. I sighed and opened my window.

"Morning!" he said in a quite high voice, but not too girly, very cute.

"morning." I grumbled, not quite as awake. He just started laughing.

"OK sleepy head. I'll meet you outside in half an hour! Don't go back to sleep!" he said, then ran away from the window again. Sheesh, for the amount of baby fat he has he sure does a hell of a lot of exercise! I yawned and started wandering downstairs. Dad and Joey were in the front room watching TV, eating loads of food. OK, I'll make my own breakfast then. I grabbed a croissant and made my way upstairs again. Once I had got to my hatch I had finished and jumped up there ready to get dressed. So I grabbed a white and black striped thin jumper, black jeans, black converse and a grey jacket. I sat in front of my mini mirror and put on black eye liner and mascara, to hide the fact that I looked like I was going to nod off at any second. It also made my eyes look less bright green and my hair didn't look as dull brown. I wandered back downstairs and straight out the door, not even saying goodbye to the two of them still watching TV.

Tom was sitting outside on a bench that joined our two houses. I went over to sit with him.

"So, where are we going? I'm a little bit new here!" I said, looking at my toes. He grinned and said

"We're going to the park, you could even meet a few of my friends there. That is, if you want to."

"I'd love to Tom, come on lets go. You're the only person I know here!" I said, standing up. He grinned again and jumped up too. He started walking and I walked next to him, in peace.

"So, I want to get to know you a little. Favourite song?" He said, proceeding to start a long conversation about everything. It was really nice that he took such an interest in me and I learnt that he liked quite a few of the same things as me, and that he was also a music fanatic.

"Hey Tom, you finally got a girlfriend, took you long enough?" Someone shouted from the park. Tom went bright pink and jogged over to a boy with brown straight (obviously straightened) hair and sky blue eyes. He had a really pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, just a bit darker than the boys, which were awesome. She was really pretty and she looked perfect with the boy.

"Audrey, this is Danny and Georgia, his girlfriend. Danny, Georgia, this is Audrey, my new neighbour and music fan friend!" Tom said when I got there, introducing us in his own special way. I shook hands with both of them, and then went straight into a long conversation with Georgia about girly stuff.

"Girls, should we go find the others?" Danny asked in his thick Bolton accent,similar but stronger than Georgia's. We both nodded and followed the guys.

"Hey guys, Georgia. And who's this lovely lady?" a boy said with blonde/brown spiked hair and blue eyes, sitting on the bench.

"Lay off Harry. This is Audrey, Audrey this is Harry." Tom said. Harry nodded at me, I nodded back. We all went to sit around with Harry, chatting and giggling.

"Audrey, that's Dougie." Tom said, pointing at a boy on the skating ramp. He was pretty cool, with blonde long hair and blue eyes the same as Harry's, a look of pure concentration on his face, his tongue sticking out. I guess he was serious about is skateboarding then. Then he saw Tom and the guys and immediately jumped of his skateboard and ran towards us. He was tiny!

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey Dougs!" they all replied. Me and Georgia laughed at that, it sounded rehearsed.

"Dougs, this is Audrey!" Tom said, Dougie just gave me a sly smirk, looking from Tom to me and grinning. Tom and I both blushed. This made Dougie laugh. Tom the proceeded to glare at him.

We stayed there all afternoon, just chatting and laughing. That was when I looked at my watch.

"Wow, we've been here for ages. I have to cook dinner!" I said, jumping up. Tom got up too.

"I'll take you home." he said, grabbing his coat from the floor, giving Georgia a kiss on the cheek and waving bye to all the guys. I waved bye to them all and they waved back.

"This afternoons been awesome, thanks Tom." I said, once we had got back to my house.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said, smiling at me. I turned to walk inside.

"Um Audrey. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime? Maybe?" Tom blurted. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I'd love to. Thanks Tom." I said, he grinned.

"Bye then." I said, he replied

"Bye." and I walked into my house. Today was awesome and I think this could really go somewhere with me and Tom.

**AN: TIME JUMP! 5 YEARS LATER!**

"And that is how I met this beautiful creature and I promise to never let her go." Tom said, finishing his wedding speech about how we met. I smiled, it was beautiful. I immediately pulled him into a hug, whispering

"Thank you." he replied with a kiss.

We'd all gone so far in the past five years. Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie had all formed a band and McFly was soaring through the roof. Danny was engaged to Georgia, who is now a famous model. Harry found himself Izzy, who he married a year ago. Dougie also found himself Lara, who is literally a female Doug. I know they will become engaged too.

"I just want to thank everyone here. You all mean so much to me and without you all I wouldn't be here. I love you all and I know my life would be rubbish without you all." I said, finishing off the speeches.

We were now dancing, it was time for Tom and I's dance.

"I love you, and I will never let you go." I heard Tom whisper in my ear, as we danced to When I was your man by Bruno Mars, the song that brought us together and will keep us together forever.


End file.
